At present, the organic electroluminescent display (OLED) panel has become the main stream of the display field gradually by right of its excellent performance of low power consumption, high color saturation, wide visual angle, small thickness, and flexibility, and can be widely applied in terminal products such as smartphones, panel computers, televisions. The personal mobile products such as smartphones in the market recently have put forth higher and higher requirement on resolution to the display screen. The screen resolution (i.e., pixel density) has been up to 400 ppi, and will even exceed 500 ppi in future development trend, which forms a great challenge to the prior art of OLED.
The arrangement manner of the OLED light emitting pixels in the prior art generally uses RGB strip arrangement similar as LCD, i.e., the RGB sub-pixels are arranged in a juxtaposition manner, as shown in FIG. 1. In the process of manufacturing the light emitting layer of the OLED, the fine metal mask (FMM) technology is mainly used, i.e., when evaporating one organic light emitting material for RGB, shielding the other two corresponding sub-pixels by means of the shielding function of the shielding area of the mask plate, then, moving the mask plate or the base substrate by a fine alignment system to evaporate the other two organic light emitting materials successively. When the screen resolution is above 300 ppi, such an OLED light emitting pixels arrangement requires the opening and the connecting bridge of the mask plate used for evaporating the organic light emitting material to be very small, thus, not only the processing difficulty of the mask plate is very great, but also the factors such as the alignment accuracy of the mask plate, the shadow of the mask plate, the deformation of the mask plate will seriously affect evaporation of the organic light emitting materials for forming fine colored pixel patterns.
Therefore, how to reduce the processing accuracy and alignment accuracy of the mask plate while achieving a high resolution of the display panel is a technical problem that needs to be solved by the skilled person in the art urgently.